Trust
by lunastars
Summary: All the way up they kissed. Prue nipping at Bane's bottom lip as her hands gripped at his hair. When they got to her room she flicked her hand to open the door. "God I love that," Bane breathed against Prue's lips. - Set during 2x15 "Give Me A Sign" - Prue/Bane


**Set during the episode "Give Me A Sign" - 2x15**

A/N: _I am a huge Prue/Andy shipper but I just loved her with Bane in this episode! They were so adorable together and ugh I wish it lasted just a little longer. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Prue grabbed the drinks off of the counter and headed towards the living room. When she entered she found Bane on the couch looking over the back of it out of the window. He had this far off look in his eyes and Prue had no trouble guessing what it was about.

"Coffee is ready," she announced as if she had just come into the room.

He looked over at her, shaking himself out of his daze. "Thanks." He took the mug from her. "Are you sure we can't have something a little stronger?"

"I only have wine in right now." She sat down on the couch beside him. "I don't think you handing yourself in with a hangover will help matters."

"So you're still up for that, huh?"

"I don't want you to but it's the right thing to do," Prue said softly as she held her mug in both hands and she looked down at its contents. "I'm a good witch after all."

"I had to fall for a good witch, I should have stuck to demons," he joked.

Prue laughed too but both of them could feel the weight of what would happen the next day.

"First you hire me as a hit woman," Prue smiled. "Then you kidnap me."

"I'm guessing that's a pretty conventional relationship for a witch."

"Yeah," Prue said sadly. "I spoke to my friend whose going to help handle everything tomorrow, so let's enjoy tonight."

Bane gave her a soft smile, thankful that Prue was doing everything she could to make tomorrow easier. He wasn't stupid, he knew he was a crimimal and prison was what he deserved but he had been telling the truth about having dreams.

"I'm glad I met you," Bane told her softly as he leaned into kiss her.

Prue smiled into the kiss. She pulled away and took his mug, setting the two of them onto the coffee table. She then climbed onto Bane's lap, straddling him so that her knees were either side of his hips. Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck as she kissed him again.

As they kissed Bane wrapped his arms around Prue's waist. They were right at the edge of the couch so Bane got a tighter grip before standing up with Prue in his arms. She wrapped her legs around Bane's waist as he carried her to the stairs.

All the way up they kissed. Prue nipping at Bane's bottom lip as her hands gripped at his hair. When they got to her room she flicked her hand to open the door.

"God I love that," Bane breathed against Prue's lips.

As he walked them backwards into the room Prue shut the door behind them. Bane kissed her long and hard one more time before setting her on the bed. He stood between her legs. She smirked up at him as she flicked her fingers making the buttons of his shirt come undone. As she used her powers to push it off of his shoulders and undo his zipper, he groaned.

"Lord help me," he muttered quietly to himself.

As she knocked his shirt off completely he reached down to remove her top. The rest of their clothes and underwear followed soon after. Prue bit her lip at the sight of him and it was Bane's turn to smirk. He crawled on top of her, forcing her to lie back. One knee was beside her and the other was between her legs. As she put her arms above her head to stretch Bane reached one of his arms up to grip both of her hands and hold them above her head.

With her body stretched out beneath him he kissed her jaw, just by her ear. "I'm already dammed, but if I have any hope, it's all with you, Prue Halliwell."

She turned her head to kiss him, not wanting to think about what was to come.

* * *

The next day when Prue woke up she was alone. She reached out to find the rest of the bed completely empty. As she rolled over she noticed the clock said 12:00 pm, she had slept in for the whole morning. As quickly as she could she got up and pulled on some decent clothes before running downstairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked frantically around but sounds from the kitchen seemed to calm her down.

"Bane?"

"In here," he called from the kitchen.

She entered to find him moving some toast onto two plates. "What are you doing?"

"I figured a couple of extra hours couldn't hurt so I'm making breakfast." He glanced up at the clock. "Well lunch."

Prue moved over to sit down at the table as Bane brought over two plates and then two mugs of coffee. Prue buttered both her toast and his while he checked that everything was switched off again. The two of them sat in silence as they ate. Prue had asked Daryl to keep the investigation away from them and promised that she would have Bane to him by 5:00 pm at the latest.

After they finished eating Bane pushed the dishes aside. "I'm not going to ask you to visit me, because I don't want you in there, to see me like that, to be reminded of the guy who hired a hit woman."

"The whole hunting demons thing kind of sucks out all the free time I have anyway," she said, partly serious, partly joking.

Bane glanced down, smiling. "Maybe I'll have some luck and get off."

They both smiled but they knew that wouldn't happen. If they were to ever to keep in touch it would maybe be by letter, but it seemed to hit them both that today would probably be the last day they see each over for a very long time. So Bane leaned across the table and kissed Prue. They stayed in the manor for hours just talking about nothing at all, avoiding the topic until 5:00 pm hit and Prue drove him to the police station where he went inside to meet Daryl. She didn't stick around to see if he really did go inside and hand himself in, they trusted each other.

* * *

**This story is also on ArchiveOfOurOwn (AO3) under the same name**

_R&R_


End file.
